Max Tennyson (Ben 10)
Summary Magister Maxwell "Max" Tennyson or Grandpa Max as his grandchildren call him, is the paternal grandfather of Ben and Gwen. |-|Pre-OS= Feats Strength *Damaged a jukebox as a result of his attack (08:42) Powers & Abilities Energy Projection *Can project an energy beam from his blaster (00:48) Scaling Synthroid *Withstood getting thrown across a room by the Synthroid (08:20) *Withstood getting thrown into a pool table by the Synthroid (08:35) *Knocked a Synthroid into a jukebox (08:42) *Cut off the Synthroid's arm using metal shears (14:54) *Sent the Synthroid's arm flying with a kick (15:02) *Withstood a punch from the Synthroid (15:06) *Tore off the Synthroid's metal plating after hitting it with a crowbar (17:03) *Withstood two punches from the Synthroid (17:13) Vilgax (Pre-OS) *Pushed Vilgax back with an energy beam (00:48) Anti-Scaling Synthroid *The Synthroid's arm was undamaged by Max's kick (15:02) *The Synthroid threw his arm hard enough to knock Max unconscious (15:56) *The Synthroid caught Max's attack (17:10) Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|Original Series= Feats Equipment *Blasted Vilgax through a wall (15:23) Strength *Threw Rojo across a room (17:48) Powers & Abilities Energy Projection *Can project an energy beam from his blaster (15:23) Explosion Manipulation *Can use grenades to create small explosions (19:31) Flight *Can use his rocket boots to fly in the air (19:17) Sleep Manipulation *Can use his plumber tech to put people to sleep (35:36) Scaling Charmcaster (Original Series) *Harmed Charmcaster by throwing a bowling pin at her (09:50) Clancy (Original Form) *Knocked Clancy unconscious with a punch (21:27) Clancy (Mutant Form) *Threw Clancy off of him (18:05) Drones (Mechadroid) *Blasted the Mechadroid backward (11:10) *Dodged attack from the Mechadroid (15:20) Enoch (Original Series) *Dodged an attack from Enoch (18:54) *Harmed Enoch with a kick (18:55) Forever Knights (Original Series) *Knocked a Forever Knight down (16:42) *Blocked an attack from a Forever Knight (16:47) *Threw a Forever Knight into a wall (16:47) Groombah (Base) *Defeated Groombah with a single punch Hex (Original Series) *Harmed an off-guard Hex by throwing a trash can at him (03:04) *Reacted to and intercepted Hex's attack (08:26) Luigi (Base) *Harmed Luigi with a kick Mann Family's Bodyguard (Base) *Dodged an attack from the Mann's bodyguard (17:10) *Blasted a hole in the Mann's bodyguard's head (17:56) *Staggered the bodyguard with shots from his blaster (18:32) *Withstood a punch from the Mann's bodyguard (19:40) *Killed the bodyguard by blowing up his blaster (19:53) Megawhatt (Base) *Withstood an electric shock from the Megawhatt (11:18) Rojo (OS Base) *Knocked Rojo down after throwing a car tire at her (03:37) Rojo (Armored Suit *Dodged a punch from Rojo (17:46) *Threw Rojo into a wall (17:48) Turbine (Base) *Dodged an attack from Turbine (08:52) *Blocked an attack from Turbine (08:56) *Ducked under an attack from Turbine (08:57) *Dodged another attack from Turbine (08:59) *Pushed Turbine into the hood of her car (09:00) Vilgax (Original Series) *Blasted Vilgax through a wall (15:23) Anti-Scaling Forever Knights (Original Series) *Dodged and then blocked a punch from Max (16:46) Kevin Levin (Four Arms Absorbed) *Unaffected by Max's punch and easily threw him aside (20:50) Xylene (Base) *Dodged an attack from Max Tennyson's blaster (04:56) Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|OS Exo-Suit= Feats Strength *Lifted a large metallic disk (09:11) Powers & Abilities Scaling Forever Ninja (Original Series) *Withstood kicks from the Forever Ninja (14:57) *Blocked several attacks from the Forever Ninja (14:59) *Blocked several punches from the Forever Ninja (15:11) *Harmed the Forever Ninja with a kick (15:13) Mutant Prairie Dog (Base) *Harmed the Mutant Prairie Dog with a punch (14:25) Anti-Scaling Forever Ninja (Original Series) *Defeated Max (16:14) Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|AF, UA, and OV= Feats Equipment *Pulverized the Highbreed Jump Gate with a Nuclear Fusion Grenade (41:06) Strength *Cracked a table in half (00:57) Powers & Abilities BFR *Can use his Null Void Projector to send people to the Null Void against their will (09:15) Energy Projection *Projected blasts of energy from his blaster (15:53) Invisibility *Used his ID Mask to hide from Vilgax's sight (15:51) Technological Manipulation *Can use his Plumber badge to disable electronic locks (09:45) Scaling DNAliens (Human Hybrids) *Harmed a DNAlien with a headbutt (00:46) *Slammed a DNAlien into a table, knocking it unconscious (00:57) *Harmed a DNAlien with a punch (09:12) *Defeated two DNAliens (09:36) Negative Spidermonkey (Base) *Blocked Negative Spidermonkey's webbing (16:29) Sevenseven (Base) *Dodged Sevenseven's energy blasts (00:27) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV) *Staggered Vilgax with shots from his blaster (15:53) Xenocytes (Base) *Knocked a Xenocyte away with a single attack (00:42) *Killed a Xenocyte (01:03) Anti-Scaling DNAliens (Human Hybrids) *Restrained Max (00:45) Sevenseven (Base) *Dodged an attack from Max (01:01) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV) *Unharmed by shots from Max's blaster (15:53) *Put Max out of commission with an attack (15:59) Standard Equipment *Null Void Projector (09:15) *Plumber Badge (09:45) *Fusion Grenade (41:06) *ID Mask (15:51) *Blaster (15:53) Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters